


Just Ask Her

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Anakin's advice is always bad, right? Especially if Ahsoka agrees with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask Her

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to thestartoftime for their High School AU. Pretty sure it singlehandedly influenced Ahsoka here.

"Stop mooning over her and ask her for a date!"

Anakin's advice was not actually a great place to start. Obi-Wan watched the exchange student walk past, just like every morning, while Anakin jogged him in the ribs.

"Seriously, you've been watching her _all_ year."

"Anakin, did I give you this much grief last year over your stammering and stuttering over asking a Junior out to the dance?"

"That was different! Padmé always had like a dozen girls around her! Satine is rarely around anyone. Padmé says she seems lonely in class."

"Who looks lonely in class?" Ahsoka asked, as she ducked between them to get to her locker. "Seriously, guys do you have to do your conferences at my lockers?"

"Satine," Anakin said as Obi-Wan apologized for blocking the access.

"Totally should ask her out," Ahsoka told Obi-Wan. "Dance is coming up. I've already got a date!"

"You're a frosh; you can't go to the dance!" Anakin said, taking on the big-brother role. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Can if my date's a Junior." She waggled her frosted eyebrows at him.

While they argued over the technicalities, Obi-Wan did the one thing he had told himself to never do, and made up his mind to follow their advice. He left his friends and walked up, only to lose his nerve at the last moment. 

Before he could turn, though, Satine took notice of him, and smiled.

Force, but she was so beautiful.

"Umm, hi, yes, can you, I mean, would you… no, I'm Obi-Wan… will you go to the dance with me?"

He knew his ears and face were both betraying his severe embarrassment, and he ducked his head down to try and hide it.

"Yes."

He was going to have a panic attack, he just knew he was going to pass out right here, but she had said yes! He looked up, and that smile was still there.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Behind him, he heard the A-Team slapping high-fives and cheering, but he couldn't bring himself to care. She'd said yes!


End file.
